Wrath, The
The Wrath are a Khorne Daemonkin warband that bring butchery to an unimaginable scale. Even in such murderous haunts as Commorragh and the Eye of Terror, these Daemonkin are whispered of with awe. Ferocious beyond the bounds of sanity, The Wrath are little more than beasts in Power Armour. Warband History The Wrath are a warband infamous for utter brutality. Slaughter is not enough for these feral warriors. At battle's end, the warriors of The Wrath fall upon the corpses of the slain, cannibalising friend and foe alike in a hideous victory feast. Skin is peeled, then hacked into ragged cloaks and face masks that are draped across The Wrath's armour. Bones are ripped free and pushed through the warriors' skin as crude totems. Blood is guzzled and organs crushed to a foul paste that is used to anoint weapons and wargear. Finally, all that remains are the fleshless skulls of the fallen, piled in tottering heaps as an offering to Khorne. The source of this monstrous savagery is the Daemonkin's object of worship. They seek to imitate a Bloodthirster of Insensate Rage named Arbra'Gax and his horrific honour guard, the Charnel Reapers. So complete is The Wrath's devotion that Arbra'Gax's fury has seeped into their souls, setting them aflame with hate. They seek always to destroy their foes utterly, eradicating them down to the last scrap of matter before moving on in search of new prey. Notable Campaigns * Paradise Lost (366.M40) - The Wrath fall upon the verdant Eldar Exodite World of Klithaine. In just three solar months they reduce the paradise to a blood-drenched hell and then slaughter the Biel-Tan warriors who attempt to intervene, devouring their corpses in a horrific feast. * The First War for Armageddon (444.M41) - Several hosts of Khorne Daemonkin, including The Wrath and the Blades of Rage, join the Daemon Primarch Angron's attack upon the Hive World of Armageddon. * All is Death (793.M41) - Like the fury of Khorne himself, The Wrath and The Eightscarred fall upon the Tau colony of Shau'Nesh. The aliens fight bravely, deploying incredible technologies to blast great furrows in the Khornate ranks. Still, the Tau are outnumbered and, despite their heroics, overrun. Crazed with battle-lust, the two Daemonkin hosts then fall upon one another, battling frenziedly until both are all but wiped out. * Disaster on Yngroth (994.M41) - Whilst pursuing Harlequins of the Masque of the Silent Shroud, The Wrath battle their way through the Grey Canyons of Yngroth. Just as the Harlequins seem cornered, a warhost from Craftworld Yme-Loc springs from ambush, catching The Wrath in a devastating crossfire. For long moments the Eldar plan looks set to work, until Arbra'Gax, Bloodthirster of Insensate Rage, bursts into reality tom save his devotees. Led by this unstoppable demigod of war, the Khornate horde smash their way out of the Eldar ambush, which swiftly devolves into a massacre as the Blood God's forces punish their devious foes. * Visions of Blood (999.M41) - Warmaster Abaddon's 13th Black Crusade bursts from the Eye of Terror and falls upon the Cadian Gate. As the same moment, all across the galaxy, Khorne's Daemonkin are stricken by bloody visions of carnage on a scale none have seen before. Compelled by their wrathful god, the Daemonkin turn as one and begin to carve a path toward the Cadian Gate. It seems likely that, while there is blood still to spill, neither side will be safe in the war to come. Warband Appearence Warband Colours The Renegades of The Wrath have bone helms and Bolters, black Power Armour, and red greaves and shoulder guards. They show their warband's rune on their left shoulder guard. The Khorne Berzerkers of The Wrath have bone helms and weapons, as do the warband's Chaos Terminators. The daemons they summon forth have distinctive blackened limbs and carry weapons that appear to be fashioned from bone. Warband Badge The badge of The Wrath is a bone Khornate rune set upon a crimson background the colour of wet, flayed muscle. Sources * Codex: Khorne Daemonkin (7th Edition) (Digital Edition), "The Bloodsworn Hordes -The Wrath", "Slaughter Without End" (Chronology), "The Wrath" (Gallery Images) Gallery TheWrathCSM2.PNG|A Heretic Astartes of The Wrath armed with a Bolter TheWrathCSM3.PNG|Another Chaos Space Marine of The Wrath armed with a Bolter TheWrathKhorneBerzerker.PNG|A Khorne Berzerker of The Wrath armed with a Chainaxe, favoured weapon of the Blood God Khorne TheWrathChaosTerminator.PNG|A Chaos Terminator of The Wrath armed with Power Maul and Combi-Meltagun TheWrathBloodletter.PNG|A Bloodletter summoned by The Wrath TheWrathSquadMarkings.PNG|Squad markings employed by The Wrath TheWrathDaemonicMarkings.PNG|The daemons summoned forth by The Wrath display the same numbering system used by the majority of Khorne's daemon cohorts, in the form of black claw marks upon their flesh Category:W Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Space Marines Category:Chaos Space Marine Legions Category:Khornate Warbands